


Пешки с прошлым

by Elis_Meid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elis_Meid/pseuds/Elis_Meid
Summary: Дартис и Айзен - отступники. Ангел и демон, которые после предательства сбежали, начав мирную жизнь среди людей. Но что делать, если прошлое не хочет отпускать их?
Relationships: Aizen/Aqua, Aizen/Dartis





	Пешки с прошлым

Солнце,сегодня светящее слишком ярко для этого города,проникало в окна одной чайной лавки,неприятно падая на лицо заснувшей за прилавком девушки. Действуя вместо будильника,солнечные лучи разбудили блондинку,заставив её открыть свои золотые,сонные глаза. Осмотревшись,она поняла,что снова заработалась,устав настолько,что не смогла дойти до своей комнаты и лечь в кровать. Утренние размышления девушки прервал неожиданно зашедший вальяжной походкой в,как ей казалось,закрытую вчера дверь,парень,с двумя стаканчиками кофе,после чего поставил их перед лицом девушки.  
-Дартис,ещё раз ты заснёшь на прилавке,я сам в конце рабочего дня приду,и перетащу тебя в кровать..  
Явно вложив двусмысленность в эти слова,парень взял стаканчик кофе,начав пить его,не обращая внимание на то,что тот был ещё горячим. Девушка,названая Дартис, не придала внимание словам парня. Она лишь молча взяла стаканчик,маленькими глотками,стараясь не обжечься,медленно пила кофе, всё ещё пытаясь вспомнить,что было вчера. У девушки уже давно были большие проблемы с памятью,потому каждое утро она словно заново рождалась,а учитывая то,что она ещё и часто засыпала за прилавком своего магазина,вопросов с утра появлялось ещё больше.  
Но всё таки самым главным вопросом каждое утро являлся этот темноволосый юноша,при одном взгляде на которого все воспоминания мгновенно возвращались. Этого парня зовут Айзен и он давний друг Дартис, мастерящий различные украшения в магазинчике,находящимся в нескольких метрах отсюда.  
Знакомы они действительно давно,более 2000 лет. Да и входить в запертые двери для мифических существ вроде них не было особой проблемой. Хотя жизнь сбежавших из под управления ангела и демона и не слишком отличалась от будничной человеческой,но магия вносила свои коррективы.  
За подобными мыслями девушка и не заметила,как кофе в её стаканчике уже было выпито. А парень заметил,поэтому аккуратно выхватил ненужный предмет из рук подруги и отправил его в мусорку,что заставило Дартис прийти в себя. Выйдя из за прилавка,девушка направилась к полкам с чаем,окинув упаковки взглядом на предмет нахождения их в неправильном порядке.  
\- Спасибо за кофе. Тебе бы вернуться в магазин, открываться скоро.  
Холодно сказала девушка,не отвлекаясь от своего занятия,но чётко осознавая, что парень не уйдёт после её слов. Этот сценарий повторялся каждое утро: он приходил к ней в магазин и находился здесь до самого открытия,в итоге опаздывая к себе. Их будни действительно начинали походить на человеческие: они становились всё более однообразными.  
Но сегодня что то явно пошло не так. То ли звёзды так сошлись,то ли на землю движется метеорит,но сегодня парень с постоянной для него улыбкой встал с места и направился к двери.  
-Хорошего дня.  
Радостно сказал парень,остановившись у самого входа перестав улыбаться. Взволнованная и слегка напуганная подруга обернулась к Айзену, заметив явные перемены в поведении друга и в лоб спросив:  
-Что то случилось?  
Айзен ещё долго колебался,держась за ручку двери и пытаясь вернуть себе улыбку. Но не выдержал. Оперевшись спиной на дверь,он обессиленно съехал на пол,будто на поддержание обычного образа ушла вся энергия. Рубиновые глаза блеснули странным огнём,а на губах появилась кривая улыбка. Зарывшись рукой в свои темные волосы и тяжело вздохнув,он,наконец,произнёс:  
-Они нашли нас...


End file.
